Manipulation of syringes whose volume may vary for example between 30 and 60 ml presently constitutes a source of injuries in hospitals or research centers. It has been realized that retractions and thrusts of syringes may require sufficient strength in the hands and wrists of an operator to result in potential injuries. These operations are especially demanding when performed in a sterile environment (such as a sterile hood), which often requires the operator to work arms extended, with gloved hands. Repetition of these operations may result, for instance, in tendinitis. In addition, these operations are time consuming, which means that preparation, for instance, of intravenous medicines may be longer than can be ideally afforded.
Considering the foregoing, a need exists to provide better syringe control.